La despedida
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Richie tiene algo que contarle a Eddie y no sabe cómo. /Regalo para Yumi Di Vongola. Espero que te guste. :3 [ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE POSIBLES SPOILERS DE IT CHAPTER 2]


_Regalo un poco atrasado para **Yumi Di Vongola.** Espero que te guste. :3_

**ADVERTENCIA**: CONTIENE POSIBLES SPOILERS DE 'IT: CHAPTER 2'

* * *

**La despedida**

* * *

**Septiembre de 1989**

Esa mañana recibió la peor de las noticias. Ya se había despedido de dos de sus mejores amigos y ahora le tocaba él despedirse de uno que, por más que lo negase, era el que más le dolía separarse de _él_.

Salió de casa, casi sin avisar a su madre, y cogió la bici. Pedaleó lo más que pudo hasta la puerta de su casa. Se bajó de la bicicleta, la dejó en el suelo y se quedó un par de minutos pensando qué decirle. Se echó a reír. No se podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso.

Tomó un poco de aire, cerró los ojos y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Unos segundos después, la corpulenta madre de su amigo abrió la puerta.

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó con desgana.

—Buenos días, señora Kaspbrak —carraspeó, intentando que no le temblara la voz al hablar; nunca lo reconocería, pero la madre de Eddie siempre le daba miedo, a pesar de que siempre bromeaba sobre ella—. ¿Está Eddie en casa?

La señora Kaspbrak dio un largo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si es para ti, no —sentenció.

—Solo van a ser un par de minutos y me marcho, se lo prometo.

La madre de Eddie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—No me gustas, Tozier, nunca me has gustado y dudo muchísimo de que algún día me vayas a gustar…

Richie tragó saliva. Estaba claro que no se iba a poder despedir de su amigo.

—Déjale pasar, mamá —le pidió Eddie, detrás de su madre; estaba de pie, en el tercer escalón de la escalera, viendo cómo ella hacía lo imposible por no dejar pasar a Richie.

De mala gana, se apartó, no sin antes dedicarle al muchacho de enormes gafas una mirada que bien podría haberle matado ahí mismo si pudiera.

—Os doy diez minutos o subo a echarlo a patadas —refunfuñó la señora Kaspbrak.

—No se preocupe, señora K. Espero que gritemos _Jumanji__*_ antes de que eso ocurra.

Eddie tiró de su brazo, obligándole a subir con él las escaleras, antes de que su madre cambiara de opinión.

Richie le pisaba los talones mientras subían. Cuando llegó arriba, le echó un vistazo rápido al cuarto de baño, que estaba entreabierto, y pudo ver la pila de botes de medicamentos encima del lavabo. Richie sintió cierta lástima por Eddie, ya que era un secreto a voces que su madre le hacía tomarse un montón de esos medicamentos sin motivo. Por otro lado, echaría de menos esos sermones histéricos sobre las consecuencias de no lavarse las manos después de mear que le daba.

Suspiró.

Entró al cuarto de su amigo y cerró la puerta.

—¿Por qué la cierras? —se extrañó Eddie.

—Por si tu madre nos escucha.

—No lo va a hacer. Ella es de las que ladran mucho, pero no muerde.

Richie no opinaba igual. Sabía de lo que era capaz la señora Kaspbrak cuando se trataba de su hijo. Él era intocable.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?

—Vengo a despedirme.

—¿Otra vez?

_Sí, maldito idiota desagradecido, otra vez_, se dijo.

—Esta vez… —Richie se paró un segundo. No sabía cómo hacerlo sin que resultara extraño para ambos—. Esta mañana mi madre me ha dicho que mi padre ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo en Los Ángeles, por lo que nos tenemos que ir ya. No quiere que pierda clases.

Eddie le miró entre sorprendido y triste.

—¿Cuándo os vais?

—En un par de días. Mi madre ya me está volviendo loco con el tema de la mudanza, y me he pirado antes de que me soltara todo el rollo ese de cómo enrollar los calcetines para que ocupen menos espacio.

—Tienes que meterlos dentro de los zapatos.

Richie hizo una pausa. A veces le exasperaba ese tipo de cosas de Eddie, pero ahora, justo en ese momento, sabía que lo iba a echar de menos. Vaya que lo haría. Nadie sabría cuánto. Tal vez, ni él mismo lo podría saber.

Se ajustó sus enormes gafas antes de continuar:

—Verás, Eddie, yo… —Ahora sentía la necesidad de usar el inhalador de su amigo. Sentía de verdad que le faltaba el aire. Ni siquiera sabía cómo carajos iba a decirle lo que estaba a punto de soltar—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Aparte de que te vas?

Richie asintió. Estaba demasiado histérico y no sabía cómo tranquilizarse. Paseó un poco por la habitación, evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo. Se fijó en una fotografía del grupo, del Club de los Perdedores, de poco antes de que todo esto empezara. De antes de que Pennywise lo estropeara todo.

—Richie, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Perfectamente —carraspeó nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Esto… ehm… ¿qué tal tu brazo?

—Bien —contestó, sin apartar la vista de su amigo; estaba claro que algo le pasaba y podía intuir qué podía ser—. Esta semana me quitan la escayola. —Hizo una breve paisa, observó a su amigo unos segundos más y frunció el ceño—. Pero no es eso lo que me quieres decir. Estás muy raro y eso ya es mucho saliendo de ti.

Richie se frotó la frente con las manos, impaciente. Estaba sudando mucho.

—No sé si esto ha sido buena idea, la verdad…

—¿Lo quieres decir ya de una maldita vez o tengo que sonsacártelo?

—Está bien… —murmuró; la cabeza le daba vueltas, como cuando se montaba en esas atracciones de la feria que le hacían vomitar—. Verás, Eddie, la cosa es la siguiente…

Eddie asintió, esperando ansioso lo que le quería decir.

—Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Silencio.

—¿Y ya está? —se sorprendió Eddie. Parecía que no estaba muy contento con la respuesta.

—Sí, eso es todo —dijo, casi en un murmuro, con voz seca—. Y te deseo lo mejor. Has sido un buen amigo y creo que no encontraré a nadie como tú.

Eddie asintió, pero poco convencido.

—¿Y ya está? —repitió—. ¿Solo eso? ¿Seguro que no hay nada más?

Richie no entendía nada. Era como si Eddie quisiera que se lo contara, pero él jamás lo sabría. ¿O sí?

—¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? ¿No te es suficiente lo que te acabo de decir?

Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—A veces creo que eres más idiota de lo que pareces —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No te sigo…

Kaspbrak se acercó a su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó un papel que le entregó a Richie. Éste reconoció su propia letra. Realmente quería que le tragase la tierra.

—Hace unos meses, poco después de lo de Georgie Denbrough, se te cayó esto de tu mochila —comenzó a decir, señalando el papel, que estaba doblado en dos—. Lo recogí y pensaba devolvértelo, pero me resultó extraño lo que había escrito en él.

Al joven Tozier le dio un vuelco al corazón. No, no podía ser verdad.

—¿Lo sabes?

Eddie asintió. Richie dejó de respirar por unos segundos. A pesar de que no ponía claramente sus nombres, estaba claro de qué era lo que Richie garabateó en el papel. Sus iniciales, repetidas en innumerables veces, dejaba bien claro lo que sentía por él.

—Al principio no entendía nada, hasta que empecé a pesar —explicó—. Luego, entendí tu comportamiento, tu manera de meterte conmigo, cómo me mirabas en clase y te hacías el loco si te devolvía la mirada. —Pausa larga—. No pasa nada —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No me importa.

Hubo otro largo silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo vas a ser. No me importa si estás o no enamorado de mí.

Richie se echó a llorar.

—¡Oh, venga! —exclamó Eddie entre risas—. ¿Ahora te vas a poner como un marica en nuestra despedida?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Eddie se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Richie lo aceptó con muchas ganas. Estuvieron así durante unos instantes. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor del otro. Richie le miró a los ojos, que eran correspondidos. No sabía si debía hacerlo. No sabía si era buena idea acercarse más y arriesgarse. Eddie no se movía. Le daba la impresión de que él también quería. O, al menos, dejaría que hiciese lo que estaba pensando hacer. Se acercó un poco más, abrió ligeramente los labios y…

—¡Eddie! —gritó la señora Kaspbrak desde abajo—. Ya han pasado los diez minutos.

Los dos amigos se separaron de golpe al escuchar la voz de la mujer. Richie se rascó la nuca, nervioso, y Eddie tragó saliva, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de acabar siendo la cena de tu madre —bromeó Richie. Ambos se rieron nerviosamente, sin mirarse a la cara.

Tozier se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir por ella, se dio media vuelta y le dedicó unas últimas palabras:

—Nunca te voy a olvidar, Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

**27 años después**

La llamada de Mike Hanlon tuvo sus pros y sus contras. Era más que evidente que a Richie no le sentó nada bien tener que regresar a Derry porque _Eso_ regresó, como estaba previsto. Durante todo ese tiempo, había olvidado prácticamente todo lo que había vivido, sobre todo los últimos meses que pasó en su pueblo natal, pero, poco a poco, sus recuerdos iban regresando a su mente. Los buenos y los malos.

Pero, sobre todo, regresaron los que tenía de _él_.

Durante mucho tiempo, Richie Tozier se obligó a no pensar en Eddie. Le dolía demasiado pensar en _él_. Y ahora, veintisiete años después de la última vez que se vieron, no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para volver a verlo.

Aquella primera noche, tras la cena en la que El Club de los Perderores se reunieron de nuevo, y en donde comprobaron que _Eso_ había regresado, debía hablar con él. De camino a Derry lo pensó con detenimiento. No sabía si iba a sobrevivir o no, así que, qué más daba lo que pudiera pasar. Ya no era un crío de trece años.

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación y, pocos segundos después, se abrió.

—Richie, ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Eddie se apartó, dejándole entrar, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Va todo bien?

Richie soltó una suave carcajada y sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que no hubieran pasado casi treinta años desde la última vez que hablaron.

—No has cambiado nada, viejo amigo —le dijo, con voz suave; llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Eddie sonrió, tímidamente.

—Tú tampoco. Sigues siendo el mismo capullo de siempre, que se ríe de todo y de todos.

Tozier sacó la manos de los bolsillos, abrió los brazos e hizo un gesto bastante cómico.

—Así soy yo: un idiota sin remedio.

Eddie negó con la cabeza, mientras se reía.

—Aunque parezca mentira, echaba de menos tus bromas.

—Y yo tu millar de pastillas —bromeó, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la mochila que había encima de la cama.

Eddie se sonrojó.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal con Myriam?

—Myra —le corrigió—. Bien, supongo.

—Supones…

—No… no es lo que piensas.

—Yo no pienso nada —sonrió.

—Nos va muy bien. Myra es una gran mujer.

—No, si ya veo lo grande que es… —se burló mientras observaba la foto que Eddie tenía sobre la mesita de noche—. ¿No se parece demasiado a tu madre? Son idénticas.

—Sí… bueno, no… Es solo una coincidencia…

Richie seguía sonriendo como un idiota; no sabía qué cara poner. Realmente no le interesaba lo bien que le iba con su esposa. En verdad, sentía ciertos celos de ella.

—¿Y ella te hace feliz?

Eddie titubeó unos segundos y dudó en contestar. Richie se sentó en la cama.

—A mí me puedes decir la verdad, Kaspbrak. No se lo diré a nadie. —Hizo un gesto con la mano como de cerrar la cremallera en la boca.

—Ella es estupenda, de verdad.

—Y no lo dudo, pero eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Eddie se irguió y lo miró fijamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no voy a caer.

—No estoy diciendo nada. Creo que la pregunta es muy sencilla. ¿Ella te hace feliz?

—Sí —dijo con contundencia, pero con poca credibilidad.

Richie se puso en pie. Ahora era más alto que él. Se acercó a él poco a poco.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí, Kaspbrak?

—¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a que, si mientras hacías el amor con Myra, tu _esposa_, has pensado alguna vez en mí.

Eddie frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Tozier se echó a reír. Le gustaba intimidar a su amigo y vaya si lo consiguió.

—Solo estaba bromeando. ¡Relájate! —Echó un vistazo a la ordenada habitación cuando continuó—: Aunque no me has contestado.

Alzó una ceja, sonrió de lado y acercó su rostro lo más que pudo al de Eddie. Éste tragó saliva.

—Me gusta que, a pesar de todos estos años, sigas siendo el mismo, Eddie —murmuró con suavidad.

—Ya no soy el mismo de antes, Tozier. Créeme.

Richie soltó una leve carcajada. Eddie podía decir lo que quisiera, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada inocente de cuando tenía trece años. Y le encantaba que, a pesar de todo, eso no hubiera cambiado. Porque eso era lo que más le gustaba de _él_.

Le rozó una mejilla con el dedo. Estaba tan bien afeitado que podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y el aroma del _after shave_.

—Olvidé muchas cosas de Derry, pero si de algo no me he olvidado es de que teníamos algo a medias…

—No sé de qué me hablas, de verdad —dijo, nervioso.

—¿En serio? Porque yo sí que lo recuerdo, como si fuese ayer mismo. Estábamos en tu habitación, justo como estamos ahora mismo. Igual de cerca. A punto de cometer una locura. De tirar nuestra amistad por la borda, arriesgándolo todo.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo, Richie…

Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Algo así no me lo inventaría.

—Pues yo no recuerdo eso, de verdad que no.

—Recuerdo —prosiguió— que no querías apartarte. Ibas a dejarme hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde que era un crío.

Eddie negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado y estás recordando cosas erróneas.

—¿Seguro?

Se acercó tanto a él que podía percibir su aliento mentolado. Se humedeció los labios y le pasó un dedo por los suyos.

—No siento que te quieras apartar… de nuevo —murmuró socarronamente.

Eddie suspiró. Realmente no sabía si estaba en lo cierto. No recordaba de verdad lo que sucedió aquel día, tal y como Richie le estaba contando. Tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Richie se envalentonó. Ahora más que nunca. Abrió ligeramente los labios y los juntó a los de su amigo. Empezó a besarle lentamente y sintió su calidez. Eran sorprendentemente suaves. Le sujetó el rostro con las manos para profundizar un poco más en el beso. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando aquello que nunca pensó en lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlo en ese estado. Sabía que, de algún modo, Eddie Kasprak siempre le pertenecía, más allá de la amistad que les unía, más allá de la distancia y más allá de todo lo que se pudiera interponer entre ellos.

Richie sonrió mientras le besaba y bajó los besos por el cuello. Le invitó a sentarse en la cama y él obedeció, sin más. Le desabrochó ligeramente la camisa, dejando ver el vello del pecho. A Richie le hizo gracia, porque jamás pensó que le saliera tanto. Y le encantaba. Le acomodó mejor en la cama, de tal manera que ambos quedaran recostados uno al lado del otro. Eddie dio un ligero respingo cuando Richie le agarró fuertemente del culo y se echó a reír.

—Siempre tuviste buen culo, Kaspbrak —bromeó y el aludido se puso rojo, metiendo la cabeza bajo su brazo—. Te pones encantador cuando te sonrojas. Y no sabes cuánto me pone eso.

Richie le apartó un mechón de pelo y le besó la frente mientras le abrazaba. Realmente le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo y no quería que esa noche terminara nunca. Ahora era Eddie el que parecía que buscaba sus labios, sus besos, su caricia. Tanto tiempo negando lo que sentía realmente por su mejor amigo, que ahora le era imposible hacerlo. Era más que obvio que siempre tuvo un vínculo más especial con él que con el resto de los Perdedores. Y le daba igual todo. No le importaba más nada que ellos dos y lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Quería. Deseaba. Ansiaba. Ya no podía pararlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su esposa. Ahora solo eran ellos dos. Eddie y Richie. Richie y Eddie. Y eso era lo único que deseaba.

Se desprendió de la camisa y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón. Sentía que algo dentro de él iba a estallar y necesitaba sacarlo cuanto antes. Richie le besaba con tanta ternura que pareciera que fuese la primera vez que hiciera aquello. Pero no; eran solo las ganas de estar así y las veces que se imaginó cómo sería, que simplemente no quiso estropearlo. Metió su mano bajo el pantalón, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro. Le besó el cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Eddie jadeó. Le gustaba. No quería que parase. Le bajó el pantalón y siguió acariciando su entrepierna con más detenimiento. Richie sonreía. Sentía el ardiente aliento de él quemándole la mejilla y eso le encantaba. Le gustaba ver cómo se excitaba con sus caricias. Era pura magia. Se separó un poco de él, besándole el torso y bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen, sin dejar de acariciarle. Cuando llegó a donde quería, no quiso darse prisa. Sintió el ansia de Eddie para que lo hiciera. Quería ver cómo le suplicaba. Y casi le rogó. Richie lo miró unos segundos, con una enorme sonrisa, antes de continuar y…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Jadeantes, se separaron de golpe.

—Eddie, ¿está Richie contigo? Necesito que estéis abajo en diez minutos.

Era Bill. ¡Maldito Denbrouh!

—Para esto no tartamudea, ¿no? —bromeó Richie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se incorporaron. Antes de salir por la puerta, Richie le dedicó unas palabras:

—Esto no se queda aquí, ¿eh, Kaspbrak? —Y le besó en la mejilla.

* * *

**Unos días después**

—Estamos aquí, en directo, desde la KBL, tu emisora de radio favorita. Hoy tenemos al gran Richie Tozier, el humorista mejor pagado de nuestro tiempo. Dime, Tozier, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida estos días? Tengo entendido que desapareciste sin motivo y creo que todos queremos saber qué te pasó.

Richie sonrió amargamente.

—Sí, bueno, es una larga historia —contestó, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—¿Y no nos lo puedes contar? —quiso saber el locutor.

—Básicamente, fui a visitar a unos viejos amigos a mi pueblo natal y, trágicamente, perdí a uno de ellos.

—Vaya, Tozier, lo lamento mucho.

—Y es por eso que quiero decir unas palabras antes de empezar con la entrevista. Seré muy breve.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

Richie tomó aire y se acercó al micrófono. Se ajustó los auriculares y, casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a decir:

—Estés donde estés, quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste valiente y que siempre lo serás. Fuiste el mejor amigo que jamás pude tener. Te echaré de menos, viejo amigo. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—: Nunca te voy a olvidar, Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

_**NDA:** _

_*En relación al libro ilustrado del autor** Chris Van Allsburg** del mismo nombre, publicado en 1981, y no a la película de los 90._

_Bueno, antes que nada, decir que esto llevaba rondándome por la mente desde que salí del cine, ya que me hizo mucha ilusión ese giro de guion con respecto al personaje de Tozier. Para mí, sí que era correspondido y ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, solo que no lo querían reconocer. _

_En un principio, solo iba a ser algo más sutil, pero como se lo he dedicado a alguien que es fan del lemon... pues he ido un poco más allá. Lo malo es que, como no soy muy de escribir esas cosas... no he podido hacerlo al 100 % xD Lamento mucho si os he dejado con la miel en los labios, pero es que me moría un poco de la vergüenza haciéndolo, pero quería darle un poco el gusto a mi amiga, a Yumi, que este es un regalo para ella por su cumpleaños y, qué menos que hacerle un poco feliz, ¿no? Aunque sea poco. xD_

_También decir que llevaba mucho queriendo estrenarme en este fandom (del que estoy medio obsesionada desde hace dos años cuando se estrenó la primera parte) y qué mejor manera que haciéndolo por partida doble: uno por el cumpleaños de mi amiga (que fue el día 11, pero ese día estuve fuera todo el día, y en esas me vi la segunda parte) y otras por mi aniversario en Fanfiction, que hago nada más y nada menos que siete años (un número bastante mágico para mí :P)_

_Y, bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Yo lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y con mucho mimo. Y de momento, con eso me quedo. Es algo diferente, a lo que hago normalmente, pero creo que ha quedado bastante mejor de lo que creía. En fin. Espero que vosotros penséis lo mismo._

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
